The Population Genetics Analysis Program: Immunity to Vaccines/Infections will characterize polymorphisms in human immune response genes, including the expression patterns of innate and adaptive immune response genes after natural infections with, or vaccination against pathogens, and to examine the functional significance of these responses. These studies will provide a better understanding of immune responses to infection and vaccination, which may lead to identification of novel immunotherapeutic targets for vaccines and drugs to prevent and treat infections.